


[ALL泰/中长篇] -Who is who? 09

by AllTaeIsTheBest



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTaeIsTheBest/pseuds/AllTaeIsTheBest





	[ALL泰/中长篇] -Who is who? 09

09  
——————————————  
赏雪相对赏雨来说，是更为无趣的。

今晨的雪才停了一会儿，现在又飘了起来。一点点的，落到人的头顶，再藏进毛发中。重复无二的一点白搭在另一点上，一层层堆积，留下的就还是原先的那点白而已。那点白覆盖了原先存在的一切，再不断地重复这个过程，直到世界也只剩下白。纯净又无趣的白。

金泰亨发完最后一条消息，将关了机的手机塞进口袋里，便尾随朴智旻的脚印向前走去，很迅速地就追上了他。朴智旻不知是从什么时候开始迷恋上粗跟皮鞋，在雪地里行走不算太困难，却远不及运动鞋方便。

“如果再晚几个月过来，这条路就到处都会是玉兰花了吧。”朴智旻自顾自地说。他走的很慢，时不时能发现雪地里藏的深的石块，再远远地将它踢得老远，让它深深埋在白景里，再消失不见，“不过现在到处也都是白色，除了没有花香。”

金泰亨随着朴智旻的速度调整步调，与他并肩而行。他只是抬头看看光秃的树枝，没有回应。虽然他有些好奇。上面只覆着雪。怎么能辨认出这是什么树，那又是什么花。

“两年前我来过这里，来拜托玧其哥为我的比赛创作一首曲子。”朴智旻弯腰，扫了扫皮鞋面上的雪，“那时候还不知道你在这里，不然也不会只是逛逛校园就走了。”

“那年这条路的玉兰开的很好看，”他起了身，在他身边继续说着，“就像……”

“玧其哥已经不在了。”金泰亨打断了他的话。这因故去之人开启的话题，他不愿听下去。

朴智旻下意识地低下头，看着雪路被自己踩出一个个平整的脚印，平静地开了口，“我知道，我很抱歉。”

“你要单独和我说什么？”金泰亨停下脚步，迅速将话题拉回正轨。朴智旻说有事要和他谈谈，在没有旁人的情况下。他对田柾国的怀疑远不及对朴智旻的多，却还是跟他走了出来。他心绪不定，担心和他过长时间的接触会使自己再度动摇。

因为金泰亨不了解自己，一点也不。

朴智旻没有停下脚步，只是回过头，企图拉住他的手，让他踩上自己的脚印，一步一步前行。金泰亨对上他的眼，却没有将手从衣袋伸出。金泰亨似乎离开了，徒留他一人，仍在两人的崖边弥留。

朴智旻笑笑，收回了手，没有说话。

他突然想起来，小时候他们都是这样走的。

“我想看看它们去了哪里嘛。”小家伙小声嘟囔，看似勇气十足，戴着针织手套的小手却牢牢牵着前面那个人，生怕一个不小心就失足滑入被冰霜覆盖的湖里。

这里的冬天不会太冷，尽管下了雪，湖面却也只有一层薄薄的冰，抛下一块体积偏大的石子便可砸出一个冰窟窿，散着寒气，表面漂上一星浮冰。

金泰亨总念着天鹅，即便是冬天也不例外。朴智旻无奈，只得陪着他绕着湖堤一圈一圈地走。

“泰泰，找不到的。”朴智旻不厌其烦地和他重复了一遍又一遍，紧紧地牵着他，小心翼翼地沿着盖满白雪的湖堤一步一步走着，“它们都去南方过冬啦。”

“要是有很懒的天鹅，不想飞呢？”金泰亨低头看着他踩出的一个个脚印，随着他的步调，将自己的小靴子再印上去，和他的印记重合。

“才不会呢。”朴智旻突然停下脚步，身后的人一下子撞到他的背上，不自觉地向后躲去，却被迅速转身的小孩儿拉住了手臂，目对目，有些许不悦，“那它得多寂寞呀，它肯定不愿意的。”

“会有人陪着它的吧？”他先是有些疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，顷刻似想到什么一样，嘴又咧的四四方方，“就像智旻一直陪着我一样！”

“我当然会陪着你。”朴智旻牵起他的手，用力地摩挲了两下。笑眼如月，软软糯糯的模样，“一直陪着你。”

是啊，背信的人是自己。又怎么能奢望他牵上自己的手呢。

“明天我就会离开这里。”他说的认真，眼睛一眨不眨地与他相对，“再也不会回来了。”

“什么？”金泰亨不自觉地张开了唇，有些难以置信地注视着说出这些话的人。他的语气不够坚决，却也不像是在开玩笑。

金泰亨有想过自己总有一天会和朴智旻死生不复相见，他知道迟早会有这么一天的，从他将自己交给田柾国的那一天起，从他真正承认田柾国的那时候起。他就知道自己需要做好准备了。可事实就如现在这般，来势凶猛，毫无预兆。他没想过这话会是朴智旻说出口。他明显就没有准备好，他不知道怎么道别。即使他怨了他这么久，为他伤心过那么久。

如果他们真的会是互相伤害，互相致对方于死地的两个人，确实不如不见。后半生再也见不到的话，是不是也不会那么轻易地就把自己生命的终结归罪于对方？这或许是实话，又或许只是心理安慰。金泰亨更愿意选择前者，尽管他从未认为朴智旻会在有意无意中夺去他的生命。

朴智旻看着他的眼神很平静，和任何时候的他的眼睛一样。他近乎是下意识地问出了口，“为什么？”

“哈——”朴智旻失笑，呼出一口白气。说的平静。

“我杀了人。”

雪停了，残留在发上的星星点点也融进发里，和刚刚的白气一样，再也找不着了。和朴智旻的声音一样，冰冷，却柔如水流。

 

——————————————  
“田柾国，十九岁，还很年轻呢。”金硕珍接过身边的高挑男人递过的一叠不薄的纸张，一手搅动那杯他不曾饮过的，田柾国叫不上名字的咖啡，一边一字一句地说出自己的身家底细，“今年摄影系的首席入学生。住在学生公寓0901。于今年七月至十一月初在酒吧街06-13的情人酒店工作，怎么突然辞职了？”

“因为遇见了泰亨哥。”田柾国回答的很干脆。

“什么？”金硕珍有些惊讶，不自觉地提高了音量。

“这种事他没跟你说？”田柾国似嘲笑，挑起了半边眉，又迅速地将视线置于窗外，似乎是期盼从茫茫雪景里找到什么一样，甚至不曾动过这杯重新上桌的热可可，“还是你自己查不到？”

金硕珍没有接上田柾国的话，放下手里的茶勺，反复翻看着那叠资料。留在他耳边的就只有键盘被敲打的哒哒声。他这才把注意力放在了不断敲打着键盘，眼睛不曾一刻离开过电脑屏幕的男人身上。

他是什么时候拿出笔电的，田柾国没有在意。从田柾国见到金硕珍的那一刻起，这个男人就一直跟在他们身后，不发一语。金硕珍穿的虽然只看出了富贵，倒还算是休闲，他却是一席西装示人，俨然一副精英模样。梳着一丝不乱的背头，一副金框眼镜搭在鼻梁，即便是沾了雪水的皮鞋也依旧锃亮。

“你男朋友？”他趁着金硕珍抬眼的间隙，朝着男人的方向扬了扬下巴。

金硕珍抬头看了他一眼，却是身边的人回答的他。

“很抱歉没有向您自我介绍，我是金南俊。”男人向他点了点头，浅浅笑着，两颊陷下浅浅的酒窝，很是迷人，“是金硕珍先生的秘书。”

“兼保镖。”金硕珍加上一句，又低下了头。

田柾国又是习惯性地用舌头顶了一边的脸颊。终于喝了一口这杯本意用来暖身的热饮。他在这儿坐了不是一会儿了，实在是觉得不耐烦。他不太敢直接离开，却还是带着些许谈判口吻，向他开口，“硕珍哥，我们没必要互相浪费时间了吧？”

现在去追，一定还追得上。田柾国在心底想着。随即又习惯性地顶了顶腮。

“跟上了吗？”他再一次无视了他的话，只是向身边的男人问道。

“是的，”金南俊在说话的时候终于将手离了键盘，拿起瓷杯轻抿一口。是美式咖啡，田柾国唯一认得出的咖啡，“已经离开校区了，现在T组在街口待机。”

待机？离开校区？这些莫名其妙的话田柾国听不明白，见桌上又是一阵沉默，他在桌下掏出手机，给金泰亨发了好多条消息，都没有回应。他只想知道金泰亨在哪，他是否安全。可这些答案只能从金硕珍身上知道了。

何况这位金硕珍先生还要和自己谈谈。他虽不愿，却也不能走。

他是他的哥哥啊。田柾国在心底叹了口气。

金硕珍看得出来，他明显对这种知根知底的质问感到无比不适，恨不得早点逃离这沉闷的局势。只可惜金泰亨最后留下的信息在自己手里，而不是他。他不敢走。

“不准跟丢。”两人的反应都很平淡，从始至终只有田柾国一人被排在外边，“若去了住宅区，安排S组时刻把守。”

“明白。”金南俊点点头，很快又进入了工作。

“小子。”金硕珍终于放下了手中的纸张，无意识地开始转动戴在右手中指的指环。田柾国瞟了一眼金南俊的手上，有一枚一模一样的对戒，他还没来得及细想，便被他的话吓了不轻，“放弃泰亨吧。”

“什么？”他强忍怒意，和一些莫名的惊慌。撇过头环视了一下四周，只是一瞬，随即扯起嘴角露了一个笑，对上金硕珍狐狸一般，眯的细长的眼，“你在说什么啊？”

“放弃泰亨。”金硕珍想起十数年前，似乎也有这样的场景，只是对象变了，提出要求的人也变了，“田柾国，对你来说很难吗？ ”

“哈，”田柾国把手放在桌上，手指敲了又敲，顶了腮的舌还没有完全收回，在撇头笑着的时候掠过门牙，和他的指节一样红，“哥，别提这种不切实际的要求。”

“你怎么能保证你不会伤害泰亨？”金硕珍靠上软乎的椅背，双手交叠放在胸前，“或者说，你怎么能保证你不会让泰亨受伤？”

“你有这个能力吗？”

他笑得好看，一副盛气凌人的模样。

 

——————————————  
尽管房里才刚开暖气，也比外头要暖和许多。金泰亨才脱了鞋袜，便跑着跳上客厅看着无比柔软的沙发里。确实是出乎意料的软乎，他整个人近乎都要陷进去，被沙发和衣物包裹的全身，只露出一张被冻得有些暖红的小脸，打量着这房里的布局。

“你自己的房子吗？”他有些难以置信，探出半个身子，朝着厨房正给自己热牛奶的朴智旻，大声的问道。

朴智旻的家安置在闹市区，临街而建，阳台面下便是无尽喧哗的车流。尽管只是公寓，却也是不小的面积。他怕他听不到。

“嗯。”朴智旻回的倒是很轻，也不怕他听不见，“一次付清，我不喜欢欠着钱。”

“哇……”他再一次惊叹朴智旻的成功，不自觉地张大了嘴。分明是同龄人，才比自己大了两个月，为什么就这么成功呢。金泰亨有些不甘心地努了努嘴，随即又朝着那个方向喊了一声，“记得加白砂糖！”

朴智旻忍不住笑，笑他小孩子口味。本想笑他一番，想了想还是收回了话。连热可可都要加糖的小鬼，在牛奶里加糖也不奇怪了。他撕开从便利店买的袋装白砂糖，倒了一小包进去，用筷子时不时地搅拌着，直到它们完全融进液体里不见踪影，这才把甜牛奶倒入淡紫色的马克杯里，还贴心地为他加上一个针织杯套，担心他烫着手。

“走了之后这个房子怎么办？”金泰亨小口嘬着飘着热气的甜牛奶，时不时像小猫一般皱皱眉，探出被烫到的舌尖。再吹吹气，好把甜饮的温度降下来。

“会租出去，”朴智旻一手撑着下巴，看着他可爱的反应。微微笑着，弧度仅仅只有一点点，“租金会给我父亲的护工，她照顾我父亲很久了。”

“喔……”他隐约觉得不该继续问下去，于是低下头专心吹凉那杯甜甜的牛奶。突然想起什么似的，又抬起头向他搭话，“今晚是智旻来做饭吗？”

朴智旻摇摇头，那人的眼底尽是不满，又很快消失的没影。但是耷拉的嘴角骗不了人，他在失望。

“明天就要走了，冰箱里没有东西啦。”朴智旻有些无奈。他何尝不想亲手为他做一餐？他的泰亨，自小就是什么都吃的。

“那叫外卖吧，我不想出门啦。”似是凉的差不多了，金泰亨一口气喝了大半杯，先前被烫的有些发红的舌迅速舔过唇边沾带的奶渍。朴智旻咽了咽口水，从口袋里掏出手机。出现在屏幕上的先是一条消息弹窗，是不认识的号码发送的信息。

“别对泰亨做什么，不然你也不会活着。”

朴智旻忍俊不禁。快速地回了一条信息。却还是起身，将房内所有窗帘都拉的紧实，不透进一点儿光。冬日的夜本就来得早，拉上与否，对室内的光亮程度似乎都没有太大的影响。金泰亨好奇地对着他的背影眨眨眼，那人却先他一步说了话。

“想吃什么？”朴智旻打开外卖网站，一一浏览，在看到某一家的广告时，眼睛不自觉地睁大了许多，忍不住惊呼出声，“……今日炸鸡特惠，全场八折，还送六瓶啤酒哎！泰亨！”

“汉……喔！我也想吃！”智旻很喜欢喝酒吗？看到他欢喜得很，金泰亨那句刚想说出口的话硬生生给自己吞了回去。朴智旻对上他的眼，眼又笑的弯弯。金泰亨还记得他小时候，笑起来的时候像皱巴巴的糯米糍粑。如今不是了，能看见眼睛了，是雀跃的潭水。

“果然下雪天，啤酒和炸鸡最配啦。”他满意的浏览线上更多的菜品和酒水，嘴里不住地喃喃，“六瓶不知道够不够……”

“够了够了！”喝完牛奶的金泰亨连忙起身去拦他，“我不喝酒的，智旻喝这么多也够了！”

“泰亨不能喝酒吗？”朴智旻话里憋着笑。

“……可以！”他也不知道自己为什么要逞强，分明自己对酒类是一滴都不愿沾染，“我可以喝！”

朴智旻只是笑，却还是把刚刚选择的啤酒删了去，加进一瓶草莓果酒和一瓶蜜桃甜酒。

这些年他们错过了太多，对方改变了的，新增了的，那些基本的喜好都分毫不知。他们过去是挚友，时间也仅仅限制于童年而已。

点完单，两人窝在沙发坑里，有一搭没一搭地聊些他们互相错过的事。电视里无声地放着实时热点，火灾，车祸，天灾，意外，全都集中在这一时间的这一栏目，通过这个盒子向外人展示，这又是惨痛的一天。

“他如果是意外死，智旻不用承担什么吧。”金泰亨不太懂法律上的事，也只能懵懵懂懂地问着，声音到后面越来越小，最后才把话挤了出来，“……对不起。”

“不用道歉，是我自己动的手，与你无关。”朴智旻将手覆在他的手上，他全身上下肉乎乎的地方就只有手心了，握住他的手，“何况他不还活着吗，我离开只是以备不时之需。”

“可是如果……”他明显感觉他的手越握越紧，似乎要即刻将自己完全收入他的手中。

“没有如果，”朴智旻难得打断他说话，“伤害你的人，我都不会让他们好好活着。”

金泰亨没有回话，只是看着他的眼。那片潭水好平静，没有一只飞鸟敢掠过这片静水，生怕惊起一点波澜。

朴智旻也看向他，也只是看着他的眼。他眼中不知何时没了跳跃的清泉，只剩细流，润过每一道石缝，柔婉，只剩平静，和自己一样。

可细流终究难以聚成湖。他和自己终不是一样的人。

他已经知道结局，却还是不抱希望地向他问出了口。

“泰亨，你真的不和我一起走吗？”

他看到他眼底的细流更加多，流的更加快，盖过了大多沉低的石，唯独冲刷一块巨大的，阻在一边的石，激起些许不会间断的浪花，只是这幅景的小小一处。

他不出意外地摇了摇头。

“我还有父母，和硕珍哥。”突然把嘴又笑成了四四方方的模样，小小声神神秘秘地在唇边抬起手，凑近他的耳畔，“而且硕珍哥在热恋中哦！”

朴智旻低头笑笑，不经意地问出下一个问题，“即使我们再也见不到了？”

他不出意外地点了点头。

“我有想过有这一天的。”金泰亨又陷回软乎乎的沙发里，不再对上他的眼，“这么多年没有我，智旻也好好长大了呀。”

朴智旻沉默了很久。他不知道金泰亨是不是还在怪他。怪他的不辞而别，怪他的杳无音信。

“……为什么？”他不甘心，却不知该抓住谁来责问。

他不会和自己走，为什么？他不会想念自己吗？他讨厌自己吗？他会心甘情愿地看到自己与别人恋爱，做爱，生子，白首偕老吗？

他能忍受自己的人生再无朴智旻吗？

还是说他从未在意过自己，或者说，这一切都只是他的咎由自取？他的心，哪怕是二分之一，也没有放在自己身上。

金泰亨叹了口气，很轻，却还是被朴智旻听见了，“我还要和柾国谈谈。”

他出乎意料地说出了他。

朴智旻没有再继续想下去。终结他的思绪的是他的话，和那个人的名字。

金泰亨能忍受自己的人生再无朴智旻吗？

朴智旻无法忍受自己的人生再无金泰亨。

 

——————————————  
“硕珍，刚刚收到的消息。”金南俊把手机递给坐在餐桌对面的金硕珍，随即又将手放回键盘之上，一刻不停地敲打。前一条消息还留在对话信息内，意思直白明了，没有分毫余地让对方选择。

“别对泰亨做什么，不然你也不会活着。”  
“他会平安的在我家过夜。”

相较他们发过去的信息，朴智旻回答的倒是平静又温婉。丝毫不像被威胁的人做出的回应，亦或者，他并没有觉得自己受到任何威胁。

“叫S组撤了吧。”金硕珍抬眼，望向街道对面那屋那刚刚被拉上的窗帘，底下缀的流苏还微微晃着，“还有，在家里再叫硕珍。”

金南俊在他面前经常笑，又陷下去了两个酒窝，但很快就恢复了平静，甚至是有些担忧地看向他，“这样能保证泰亨的安全吗？”

金硕珍抿了一口咖啡，是今天的第二杯Espresso Con Panna，比第一杯的味道要醇厚太多。

“朴智旻从不是失信的人。”他说完的同时皱了一下眉。虽说当年朴智旻离开的干脆，可如今他再次接近了金泰亨……这或许都是巧合，他突然有些害怕。

“明天早上，我在公寓楼下等泰亨下来。”他放下那精致的瓷杯，从包里翻找钱包，准备结账，“今晚在这附近找个地方住吧，过来的时候看到前面那个路口有家不错的酒店。”

“T组和S组呢？”见状，金南俊也开始收拾起自己的办公用品，“要为他们办理入住吗？”

金硕珍无语地盯着自己这位小男友，看了有好一会儿。

“让他们回家，明天正常工作。”他拿着小票站起身，笑的意味深长，一道狐狸眼不知勾了多少人去。好不容易等他收完所有东西，才又凑到他耳边轻声开口。

“只有硕珍和南俊，不好吗？”

金南俊笑的无声，只有酒窝印在两侧脸颊，没有提着公文包的那只手环上了他的腰。


End file.
